Don't Move
by jayjboi
Summary: "'Don't. Move,' the voice growled into her ear again. Maura didn't even dare nod her head. She stayed as still as she could, not wanting to push her luck." Two-shot. I won't give anymore to this, otherwise it ruins the surprise. Chapter 2 will come as soon as I can get it out.


**All the reviews and follows... You people have me addicted to this I swear. So I'm definitely going to continue I Won't Stop You From Trying. I've outlined the next two and a half chapters even. I just haven't started writing them yet. I'll do those on my days off, after I record the cover songs everyone keeps bugging me to do on Facebook. So I'm posting this in the meantime because I've been meaning to and I really like this one. I'm experimenting with different genres and atmospheres and all that fun stuff, trying to be a well-rounded author. This story is just pure smut. No fluff really (unless you count that little bit at the end) and no drama or angst. I know I usually have long Author's Notes but man, I am tired as all hell. So onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own very little and none of it involves rights to Rizzoli & Isles. Those are owned by TNT, Tess G., and Janet T. Though I will accept donations of any kind. Especially food. And cash. And a visit from Sasha Alexander and Angie Harmon. And coffee. Mmmm... Coffee... Well, off to the bed which I actually do own and have been meaning to get to for the past 5 hours.**

* * *

Maura Isles tugged against the ropes tying her to the headboard. She couldn't feel any roughness so she assumed that the ropes were wrapped in a smoother fabric. She wished there wasn't a blindfold over her eyes so she could see her surroundings. Hearing some shuffling to her right, she snapped her head towards the noise but she still all she saw was darkness. She wanted to call out to the noise but her mouth was filled with a silken gag and all she could utter were incoherent grunts and sounds. Her heart thumbed wildly in her chest, the blood rushing between her ears.

Suddenly the noise was close and she began to squirm a little. There was a light slap to her inner thigh and a low chuckle above her.

"Tsk tsk," a voice whispered into her left ear. "The more you squirm, the worse off you'll be."

Around the cloth, Maura let out a slight whimper and forced down her instinct to flail.

"Good girl," the voice said, louder but farther away, above her.

She felt a slight slack from the ropes tied to her ankles but before she could explore this slight amount of freedom, hands pressed against her inner thighs, pushing her legs up to bend at the knees until there was no more slack.

"Don't. Move," the voice growled into her ear again.

Maura didn't even dare nod her head. She stayed as still as she could, not wanting to push her luck. She heard a slight squirting sound followed by what sounded like gel being rubbed against something. Maura could only assume the worst. She felt the bed she was on dip beneath her before feeling the heat of another body on top of her and something hard pressed between her legs. She let out another whimper.

The person above her chuckled again, pressing the hardness against her cunt again.

"You're gonna take this," the voice husked into her ear. "All of it."

The last word was punctuated by a thrust, earning a groan from the bound woman. The hardness was gone briefly before she felt it again, this time pressing against her entrance. With a single thrust, the hard rod was pushed inside her, filling her up and forcing a guttural cry from her. The body above her grunted as it began to thrust quickly, drawing its member almost entirely out of her, before plunging back in. The pressure of being filled was enhanced by the feeling of hard muscles slapping against her clit with every thrust. Unbeknownst to her, the unexpected hips pounding between her legs was causing her body to react. She could feel the pressure rising inside of her without her control as she panted around her gag. Before the feelings inside of her became too much and she could be overwhelmed by the sensations, she was suddenly left feeling empty. Not sure whether to feel relieved or unfulfilled, she heard the squelching sounds from before. Suddenly, there were hands on her hips, pushing them up before she felt her ass cheeks being spread and there was a pressure against her puckered hole. She began squirming again, which earned her another slap to the inner thigh before hands moved to grip her hips tightly.

"What did I say about moving?" the voice barked at her. She could only answer with another keeling cry, as the erection pressed against her pressed further, pushing past the first ring of muscles. Letting out a cry at the pain, she was surprised when the voice was suddenly letting out soothing coos, telling her she would be fine and to relax. The member pressed further into her slowly, almost gently until it was in to the hilt. The pain of being penetrated anally had almost passed when the figure resumed the thrusting from before but at a much slower pace. Maura groaned around the ball of fabric as something long was pushed inside of her cunt. The foreign object was left there to fill her. The hips behind her began moving faster and faster, pushing the rod inside of her ass faster and faster. The inner pressure had returned with even more force. The motionless object inside of her pussy suddenly began to buzz and vibrate inside of her before a mouth wrapped itself around a nipple and bit down harshly, making her cry and out and her hips thrust involuntarily, before it moved to the other one, repeating its actions. The pressure in her stomach felt like it was growing uncontrolled and she was being pushed further and further towards an explosion. There was a shift inside of her and it felt like every nerve ending in her body was being set on fire. With a white hot flash, her body seemed to combust and in the darkness she saw, there were suddenly little flashes of light like fireworks. Every muscle in her body tensed as she was thrown over a precipice and her body shook as an orgasm wracked through her body almost against her will, taking every ounce of control she had over her body away. When the shuddering began to die down, she noticed the vibrating object had been removed and the movement of the hips behind her had diminished considerably. The hands that once gripped her hips were pushing her legs back down as the fullness inside of the rear was removed. She felt the hands brushing her hair off of her face as the last convulsions swept their way through her body. The gag was removed from her mouth but all ability to speak had mysteriously disappeared and all Maura could do was continue to pant from the muscular exertion she had just experienced. A few seconds later, the hands were untying the knot of the blindfold behind her head and the cloth was removed. The room she was in was dark and her eyes adjusted quickly to see her smiling girlfriend above her.

"How was that, Maura?" Jane Rizzoli asked the still tied woman underneath her. "Was it what you expected?"

Still unable to regain her breath, Maura had to settled for giving Jane a satisfied and goofy grin and nodding. Closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing, she felt the ropes being removed from her ankles before the ones around her wrists slackened and were removed. Opening her eyes, she lifted her arms for Jane to join her on the bed, which the brunette woman did immediately. Cuddling together, Maura finally regained control of her vocal chords.

"That was- Wow. God Jane. I'm not going to be able to walk right for a week."

"I'm sorry, baby," Jane frowned, pressing a kiss to Maura's forehead. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh but it's a good kind of hurt. One that I don't mind coming from you."

"Are you sure? I don't ever want to hurt you."

"I am more than sure," Maura reassured her fretting girlfriend. "God, I can't move. You, my dear, are amazing."

Jane chuckled into the smaller woman's hair.

"Go to sleep, baby," she whispered to her droopy eyed girlfriend.

"But what about you?" Maura protested, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. "I need to return the favor."

"Oh, you will," Jane grinned. "Later though. Rest now. We can get to my fantasy later."

"Mmmkay," Maura mumbled into the brunette's chest.

"I love you, baby," Jane whispered but Maura was already asleep. Grinning to herself, Jane pulled the covers over them and let herself drift off too.


End file.
